Deceit
by Hinoiri Lwin
Summary: Therefore he tried to capture her under his consciousness from the memory that yet has to fade. But he was scared that the seconds he opened his eyes she would eventually fade away into nothing. He was scared, so scared—「Then, what about I grant that hopeless wish you've longed for?」


Kano never thought about the possibility that his opaque dream would be granted by God. He is not so foolish to set his hope too high. He should have known from the beginning that his seemingly ignorant but desperate wish was too heavy to bear and now he suffered from the intense desire to make it happen. But even so, in a ridiculous attempt to be rid over the guilt he bore all this time, he would gladly embrace the future that will never happens.

Because the boy that once worship the hero and happily smile under the bright sun was already gone and could not be found anymore. He is too tired, too weary to undo his idiotic smile and accept the fact that she was—_Nee-chan_, Ayano _nee-chan_, please, _please_—gone.

And so he spent the night dreaming about her smile and pretty, _so pretty_ face in a place that too far away from home. He also made it a habit to watch the video they—Tsubomi and Kousuke too—recorded long ago when they were still happy and content with life so he wouldn't forget her beautiful laugh that sounds like bells or the way her red—like his eyes, _cursed_ eyes—scarft orbited around her petite body. Almost everyday, when the sun sets over the dusk he would sit in front of her pseudeo grave—because he noted that she was not dead and her body was never found—and spent hours talked about things and then trotted back home with tears mark marring his battered face. He redeemed himself under piles of her photos and tried his best to simply _not forget_.

Nevertheless, the pain only getting stronger and suffocated him that he reduced into a mess. He should have been forgotten about her, then those smile which haunted his mind everytime he closed his eyes would wither away and never come back. But no matter how hard he try to forget, she would always appeared again and again with the same smile and the same vulgar red that tainted her figure. He can not bring himself to hate her, to forget her existance.

Therefore he tried to capture her under his consciousness from the memory that yet has to fade. He built a copy of her with a desire so strong that her figure materialized vividly and flased through his broken mind. He wished that he could embrace her forever, to feel her warm body against him again. But he was scared that the seconds he opened his eyes she would eventually fade away into nothing. He was scared, _so scared_—

_crack_—

* * *

「_Then, what about I grant that hopeless **wish** you've longed for?_」

* * *

He jolted from his sitting like position and frantically wander his eyes into his surroundings. It was dark, a wide landscape unfolding in front of his red eyes that feels like burning that he could no longer maintain his vision to focus. _There was nothing in here_, he thought. Even only for a split of seconds he had already understood that this dimension—whatever it called—was different fom the place that he belong. When the pain in his eyes subdued, he began to fully grasp the situation and conclude that he was dreaming and everything would going back to the way it was before once he open his damned eyes—

"_Hey. You should learn to pay attention when someone is speaking. Moreover when they are speaking with you."_

Startled, he toppled backwards and rubbed his aching eyes that started to burn again. _What the hell was that voice? More importantly, who the hell was speaking with me? And that voice kinda sounds familiar too… no. It's just my imagination. This just a silly dreams._

"Okay Kano, get your self together. Just ignore whatever it was and start to pinch you check so you could come back to reality. Yeah. That sounds like a plan." He muttered silently while he was trying to got up from his fall and searching for another inhabitants at the same time. But he found nothing beside an empty dark space and his crippled shadow under his feet.

"_I heard that."_

His eyes widen; and it almost unbeliveable that his eyeballs practically popped out from it's socket. He was too shocked to react and when he heard a sound of footsteps faintly echoing throughout the empty place he couldn't do a thing beside standing numbly and waited. The footsteps become louder and louder and he should have known that standing still was a bad idea. Droplets of sweat trailing down his pale face as he was waiting for the footsteps to stop.

—_step_.

—_step._

—_step._

—**_step_**.

_Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't you dare look back. Just close your eyes and—and—_

"_Hello. We met again at least."_

Curse him. The second he abadoned his common sense and turned his back he was doomed.

Because it was nothing but a copy of himself that reflected in his deep crimson eyes.

* * *

「_It had been __**10 years**__ since the last time we spoke, right?_」

* * *

"…who are you?"

His doppleganger sneered darkly. He trotted forwards trying to shorten the distance between them. Kano still maintain his posture still, and the imitator scretched his mouth even futher; exposed his pointy canines and sharp incisor. When he was only a step or two, he answered him with the sneer still intact on his face.

"_I am you."_

And there was silence. Kano gazed at his explicit image of himself and found his body staggering backwards in disbelief.

"It's impossible. You're lying, aren't you?" His voice began to crack and he was sweating all over his body.

He was scared, so scared, and the impostor began to laugh and laugh and his ears was hurting from the unpleasant sounds. He want to go back to where Ayano _nee-chan_ was; he want to see her smile again—he didn't want this.

"_I am not lying. You are ought to detect lies better than anyone after all."_ His laugh never stops and echoes into the never ending dimension.

Kano held his pounding head. "—what are you trying to say?"

He grinned keenly trough his sharp canines. _"I am you. But at the same time I am not. We have met before, though a lot of time had passed so it's no surprise that even you came to forget me."_ He stepped forwards and pointed at his supposed to be heart.

* * *

「_Don't you remember? I am the one who devoured your heart and told you to __**keep on lying**__!_」

* * *

Kano stared into nothing in particular, his heart beating unregularly against his ribcage. Memories which he tried to forget flased trough his wrecked mind, the word '_monster_' pounded harshly upon his eardrum over and over again. "I remember… " His legs gave out and kneeled over the hard surface below. "I remember now… a.. ha.. haha.. of course, _of course_ it was you.. " The next second he was bawling on the floor, pouring out his frustation and anger at the same time.

"…what …what else do you want from me?" He gazed blankly with tears still running down his pale face.

The monster smiled, _"I never did snatched anything from you. It was you who wished for everything, am I wrong?"_ He kneeled in front of the wailing boy and wiped his tears away. _"And looks like this time too, you have something to wish again; let me hear your wish."_

* * *

「_**Shuuya**_」

* * *

「_I promised that we will always together forever, so don't worry okay?_」

「_I definitely won't let any of you die. I love you all so much._」

**Tears pouring out.**

「_But what if I don't come back from the other dimension?_」

**Scream echoed. Sounds of footsteps pounded on the concrete.**

「_So this is what swallows up dead people, huh?_」

**No. It's already too late.**

「_I'm a kinda scared._」

「_I'm scared._」

**She fell and swallowed up by a snake with a red eyes just like him.**

* * *

「_**Gomen ne**__ Shuuya, looks like your onee-chan is not really that though after all…_」

* * *

"_Nee_.. _chan_. " he stared blankly ahead, knuckles white from squeezing too hard with tears streaming out from his eyes into the floor beneath him.

Kano looked like he was sucked into a nightmare, and suddenly screamed, "No.. _no_! I'm not going to follow your demand again!" He slapped the monster hands away and glared trough his blurry eyes. "Don't you dare come closer, you monster."

Not affected with the cold glare being throwed his way, the monster keep his sneer and marced over the hysterical boy. _"Are you really? Don't you—"_ He pulled out a red scarft that disturbingly familiar from nowhere and circled his lithe body in heaps of dark blood blanked, "—_want to see that hero you loved so much, hm?"_

"No, no, NO! STOP IT! Stop messing with my head! I don't—I'm not—I want to see _nee-chan_ but I will never—"

"—_beg a monster to take her back? Whoever said anything about that?"_

"….what do you mean?"

The monster grinned maniacally, _"Even I can not take her back from the other dimension without killing you and your family in the process."_ He brought his face closer, _"But I could help you with that hopless wish that you desperately clinging to."_

"_If you wish for it—"_ he streched his mouth widely and pointed at the red scarft that brought back many unwanted memories.

* * *

「_She __would never disappear as long as you maintain your own consciousness asleep and let another __**you**__ to take your place._」

* * *

That sentence shut Kano up, and he gazed at the monster disgusting face—his face—and trying to comprehend the hidden message that slipped between those offer.

"Do you mean that it's you—"

"—_who will replace your outer persona? Yes. Amazing right? This way she would never disappear from your sight."_

Kano hung his head desperately as his eyes began to burn again, "I don't—I don't understand it! What good is it for me if Iet you take my place!?"

"_Do not you get what I mean? To put it simply, I will replace your own consciousness and awareness. I will become your outer personality and let you prolong your forlorn dream for an eternity. You do not have to open your eyes anymore."_

"Are you telling me to be a coward? What about everything that's happen then? There is no way that I could leave them alone, I'm—" he screamed at the top of his lungs, "I'm not going to lose them to that—**that monster**; that monster that looked just like **you**" he spat.

"_You do not have to worry about anything. You can turn your back, because I will finish them up. Of course I will make sure no one will die. They would be safe and sound while your consciousness remain here, together with your dearest hero. Forever._"

"…do you really mean that? Will you helped me? **Can you saved me?**" Kano still faced down, droplets of tears glistened and fell into the floor.

"_Of course I can._"

When Kano raised his head, he looked downright broken with eyes that sparked with hope. Just like a little child.

"…can you really grant this selfish wish of mine then?"

_Can't I really stay with her forever?_

The monster grinned even boarder and said,

* * *

「_If you** wish** for it._」

* * *

Author's note:

I'm sorry for the bad grammar and typo(s) because english isn't my mother language and I'm not really that smart so forgive me readers but I'm itching to write this story ever since the Yobanashi Deceive PV's out but I'd never find the chance to. The anime already over and I'm losing the reason to waiting for weekend anymore but the 11th and 12th episodes were worth it. This story though, inspired by many of the fans that still speculated that Kano was the infamous cat, which is possible but considering what it did to Hibiya and Hiyori kinda made him the worst villain ever. But even he was, I think it was not him; but his snake that taking control over his body, just like Kenjirou's snake did. That and I think Kano must be really shaken from Ayano's suicide _so this could just happen_, I think. Hehe.

Anyway thank you for reading my story and if you don't mind please leave a review so I can improve myself and my story. Domo arigatou minna-san..


End file.
